


Cravings

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t want to hurt the baby," he murmurs, and if she wasn’t currently so full of hormones, so fucking desperately horny, she would probably find that adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence sexy times.

"But," Jason starts, fingers rubbing infuriating circles around her belly button. She wants to scream at him until he touches her properly, wants to climb onto his lap and ride him until he screams, wants to cover him in honey and lick it all off. Instead she settles for glaring at him, and biting out between gritted teeth, "But _what_?”

He’s adorable when he blushes, the red creeping up over his cheekbones and ears; it’s almost enough to make her forget why she’s annoyed with him. Almost. Then she remembers and wants to scream all over again.

"I don’t want to hurt the baby," he murmurs, and if she wasn’t currently so full of hormones, so fucking _desperately_ horny, she would probably find that adorable. As it is, she groans in frustration and hauls her pregnant ass up, glaring at him all the while as she unzips his pants, tugs his dick out, and crawls into his lap.

"No more talking, sweetie," she tells him, easing herself down onto his dick and sighing in pleasure. "The mother of your child has a craving for dick and it isn’t going to go away any time soon."


End file.
